Acceptance
by midna03
Summary: Luigi isn't like everyone else in the smash club. He's too shy to say anything, and has been hiding his feelings towards Link. Will Mario and the other smashers accept him? Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, midna03 here :) I've had a go at a unusual pairing,so if your curious go ahead read on :D Reviews are more than welcome, the story contains mature sexual content. Hope you enjoy!**

The metallic sounds of swords clashing boomed inside the arena, and they were answered by the shouts and cheers of the audience. A diversity of fighters were gathered here, with the simple goal of perfecting their styles and beating worthy foes. While the fight was only friendly, nearly every challenger had turned up to watch, due to the fight involving two of the best and most popular smashers in the club. Mario and Luigi watched the fight intently, having scored front row seats right on the side-lines, due to the fact Mario was such a popular fighter.

"Wow, look at him go!" Mario beamed in reference to Link, who was bravely fending off Ike's attacks with ease.

Luigi stared dreamily at the hero, encapsulated in a daze by the way Link fought with such elegance. "Yeah, he sure is something," he murmured wistfully.

For a moment there was silence between the brothers, both of them concentrating on the intense fight.

Out of the blue, Mario spoke swiftly. "Why is it you never bring Daisy here?"

Luigi blushed violently, startled by his brother's direct tone. "She's not a fighter," Luigi uttered lamely.

"Oh Luigi you know that's bull. She's welcome any time, you just don't bring her along-"

"We're not that close!" Luigi said sharply.

There was a brief silence, and for a minute Luigi thought Mario was done talking.

"...I'm beginning to worry about you, Luigi," he muttered, and Luigi's breath caught in his throat.

Link raised his bow and shot a perfect arrow into Ike's leg, rendering him temporarily disabled. He then leaped high into the air and slashed down on his weakened opponent, while letting out a valiant war cry. With a gasp from the audience, Ike flew across the entire arena in a matter of seconds, landing in a slump as he collided with the wall. The crowd erupted in cheers, some even giving the hero a standing ovation. Luigi simply smiled and blushed shyly, which was in great contrast to his brother who was exploding in his seat. "Woo! You rule, Link!" Mario hooted like he was at a rock concert, clapping his hands and whistling loudly. The attention Mario was creating only made Luigi blush further, and he felt his heart stop when his gaze met Link's. Link smiled kindly to Luigi, who could only manage an awkward wave. "Why must he be so perfect?" Luigi thought, his eyes continuing to follow Link even after he had turned away. But of course, Luigi would never work up the nerve to tell him how much he admired his skill, his courage, how his heart raced every time he saw him...

"Hey Luigi, I just had an idea!" Mario blurted excitedly, to which Luigi smiled in amusement. He was often thankful of his brother's naivety, and his failure to notice the way he would look at Link. "You haven't fought against Link yet, right?"

Luigi realised at that moment Mario's ignorance also came at a price. His face grew hot and his throat clammed up. "I...uh...no...but...I shouldn't, I'm not good enough," Luigi stammered, trying to shrug off the suggestion.

"Oh, nonsense, you'll be fine! It'll be a four fighter match, so you'll have a partner."

Luigi's breath grew fast and he began to panic. "N-not in front of all these people..."

"Just pretend they're not there!"

Before Luigi could protest further, Mario yelled at the top of his voice to draw attention to himself, one of the things he was very good at to Luigi's disappointment. All eyes turned to him, and Luigi began to tremble nervously while his heart pounded against his rib cage. "Hey everyone!" He slapped Luigi on the back, which took him by surprise and made him shudder. "My bro wants to fight Link, anyone else want to join?"

"I will!" yelled Ness, who swung his bat enthusiastically.

"I'll fight!" Captain Falcon chimed in.

Cheers came from the fighters, and Luigi was forced to his feet by Mario and was pushed into the middle of the arena. Luigi gave out a yelp and landed face first on the floor. Shakily getting to his feet, he glanced anxiously back at Mario, who gave him a supportive thumbs up. Ness, Link and Captain Falcon readied themselves, with Captain Falcon being on Luigi's team. Luigi tried to compose himself by breathing in and out at a steady rate. "It'll be fine," he told himself reassuringly. He just had to not think about Link, he had to see him as a fighter. But what if he got too close? How could he land a punch on such a perfect...

"Hey, you okay?" Captain Falcon asked with a concerned look, snapping Luigi out of his trance. "Uuh, yeah I'm fine," Luigi laughed uneasily.

Once everyone was ready, the alarm sounded and the battle commenced. Ness and Captain Falcon both raced towards each other and began to exchange blows, while Luigi stood still in hesitation. Instantly Link ran towards Luigi, sword at the ready. Luigi let out a not-so-manly yelp in response and ducked for cover, causing Link to almost trip over the plumber. Luigi slowly opened his eyes to look at Link, who laughed cheerfully. Luigi couldn't help but smile dumbly at how wonderful Link's laugh was, but as he steadied himself he temporarily lowered his guard. Suddenly Link slashed at Luigi, but he managed to dodge out the way just in time. From the crowd, Luigi could hear his brother shouting to him, but he was concentrating on avoiding Link's blows and couldn't focus on what he was saying. With a fair amount of grace, Luigi back-flipped to a tremendous height, which allowed him a few seconds to listen to his brother's words. "Use your fire!" Mario shouted.

Luigi understood silently and landed a few metres away from the green-clad fighter. While Link was temporarily distracted by Captain Falcon, Luigi launched a vibrant-green fireball from his hands straight at the hero. When this hit, the crowd cheered and hooted, but there shouts were soon replaced with shocked gasps. Luigi's smile faded and his entire body shivered when he saw what he had done. Link stared at himself in alarm when he saw his tunic had been burnt away, leaving him in his boxers. Luigi's mouth was agape, and he felt a tingle he had never felt before when he gazed at Link's muscular body. He was afraid to move towards Link, for fear that he would spark something inside of him that he didn't want to reveal to a whole crowd of people. While Luigi stood blushing and frigid, Ness ran up behind him and swung his bat into Luigi's back, sending him flying. Luigi cried out and crashed into Link, unable to move as he lay on top of him. Luigi's eyes widened, and his breaths grew sharp when he felt Link's naked flesh pressed against his own body. He wanted to kiss him so badly, his body begged him to move up and down so he could feel every inch of him. He could hear the crowd whispering in confusion, some even snickering jeeringly. But all these sounds were drowned out by the deep-blue sea that was Link's eyes. The two men stared wordlessly at each other, both refusing to move away. They both could feel a beautiful desire coursing through their bodies, as their chests rose up and down in sync. Luigi could feel the sexual tension growing sweet- almost addictive- and he could sense something happening to his body that made his overalls tight. He furrowed his brow in innocent confusion, and he began to panic when he realised Link could feel his body responding. Luigi didn't know what was happening, but judging by Link's shocked expression he knew it wasn't good. He quickly got off of the hero and examined himself, temporarily forgetting that the audience was present. Luigi gasped loudly in humiliation when he realised what was protruding, and covered himself self-consciously while keeping his eyes on the ground. But he could hear the audience erupt in laughter, obviously entertained by Luigi's innocent reaction to his arousal. Luigi's body shook violently, he felt like crying, but that would only make things worse. He closed his eyes and tried to block out everything. What was wrong with him? Why did he have to do this now, in front of everyone, in front of his _brother_?

Luigi could hear the fighters mumbling quietly to each other, and they decided to call off the match for obvious reasons. While the crowd dispersed Luigi continued to stay kneeling on the floor, his head down and his hands hiding his shame, while he closed his eyes and tried to go to a happier place in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The shower room always had a lively atmosphere, even though by rights it should be uncomfortable for many. It was, frankly, a room full of highly respected men naked and doused in water together, but at least each fighter got an individual shower hose.

Luigi tip-toed into the room after all the men had entered before him, so not to draw attention to himself. Having to take showers with other guys had always intimidated Luigi, due to the fact he was much more interested in men than women. There were no walls separating the showers, so he was incredibly tempted most of the time to sneak a glance at the people beside him, but he knew he had to control himself. It was daunting enough that he could see everyone naked, but the fact everyone could see his body -and how it reacted- was even scarier.

Shaking, Luigi slowly removed his towel while looking at the ground. He took deep breaths to calm himself, not daring to see who he was beside. Unfortunately the corner he usually occupied was taken, so he was amidst two fighters either side of him. Luigi cautiously raised his head to look at the wall, trying to block out everything else and focus on cleaning himself. It never did him any good though; he was always too terrified to touch himself freely in case he would trigger a reaction.

After some thought, Luigi decided it would be best to act confident, like nothing had happened in the arena. "It was just a poorly timed accident, it's perfectly normal," Luigi told himself. Carefully, Luigi turned his head to look to his left, making sure not to drop his gaze. However, when he found himself staring at Mario, he wished he had looked right. He turned away after a split second, but that was enough time for him to make eye contact with his brother. Luigi groaned shamefully and closed his eyes. What must Mario think of him? He hadn't even caught the slightest hint that he was attracted to men, and now he had seen Luigi get aroused over simply being on top of a man. Luigi sighed deeply and tried to pretend Mario wasn't there. All of a sudden, Luigi heard a voice that made him shiver.

"Hey, you're Mario's brother aren't you?"

Luigi turned pale and pretended he hadn't heard Ike, who was standing right next to him. He had always tried to avoid the fighter; he had a tendency to pick on him. Frankly, he was a bit of a bully.

"Hey, answer me! You're the guy who got a boner over Link, right?" Ike shouted teasingly.

Luigi shrivelled into himself and tried to keep calm. Breath in, breath out, breath in...

"Yeah, this is the guy. I saw it from the front row," Marth chimed in who, to Luigi's dismay, was standing right next to him on his left. "He was so flustered; he had no idea what was happening!" Both of the swordsmen laughed, and Luigi began to panic. "Just ignore them," he repeated to himself, as he tried to regulate his breathing. But it was difficult, while being surrounded by muscular men who were completely naked, coupled with the fact he too was exposed. Luigi tried to distract himself by cleaning his chest, but he could still hear Marth and Ike snickering to each other. Suddenly, Luigi let out a sharp gasp as he felt someone's hand grasp his private area.

"Aww, look how adorable he looks," Ike teased, while Luigi's face reddened and his heart raced. He desperately tried to find his breath in order to protest.

"S-sto-aah!" Luigi yelped, feeling Ike's hand begin to caress him. The wonderful new sensation of the hand moving up and down his manhood, again and again, and then travelling down to massage him, caused Luigi to moan against his will.

"Wow, he's really enjoying that," Marth chuckled.

Luigi tried to remove the hand that was pleasuring him, but Ike's grip was too strong. Luigi's legs began to tremble as his body revelled in the amazing amount of attention it was getting. What was he doing!? He was in front of people, including his brother, why was he enjoying this so much?!

To Luigi's relief, he felt the hand stop and let go of his member. Quickly Luigi covered himself and desperately looked for his towel. Once he had found it on the floor, he bent over to retrieve it, and immediately knew he had made a mistake. He whimpered when he felt Ike's mid-section pressed against his rear, and two soft hands holding himself in place.

"P-please, don't..." Luigi stuttered, unable to stifle the tremor in his voice, his body shaking with fear.

"Oh, but I thought you liked this sort of thing," Ike sneered mockingly.

Before Luigi could respond, Ike began to grind himself against Luigi's backside. Luigi cried out in surprise, and the impact of Ike rubbing against him forced him to grip the wall in front of him for support. Luigi's entire body was being dictated by Ike's movements, his hands having to press harder against the wall with each thrust. The shower continued to run over Luigi's head, cooling him off while Ike made his body hotter and hotter. Just when Luigi thought he couldn't get more aroused, Ike's hands trailed between his thighs, and Luigi let out a flustered moan. One hand began to pump Luigi's shaft, while the other slowly massaged his package. Everything turned hazy in Luigi's eyes, and the individual stimulations all combined into one amazing sensation that made him lose control. He moaned continuously, which drew the attention of everyone else in the shower room. Luigi could feel all the blood in his body rush to his area, and he looked down to find that his member was hard as a rock. Suddenly Luigi had a moment of clarity, and he could hear clearly the jeers and taunts of the crowd, especially Ike. He didn't even want to think about if his brother was watching or not. His eyes welled up with tears while he climbed higher and higher, his moans becoming louder as he begged his body not to reach its peak. But he couldn't escape from what was inevitable, and that thought made tears escape from his eyes.

"Hey, leave him alone!"

Luigi's torture was brought to a halt by a sweet, angelic voice. Even though his body still stung with desire, he felt Ike draw away from his body, allowing Luigi enough time to wrap a towel around himself. When he stood to look at who had ended his suffering, his breath caught in his throat. Link was glaring at Ike, who had apologised uncomfortably, and the crowd immediately dispersed, for Link's decisions were commandments. After everyone had left, whispering eagerly about what had just transpired, Link gave an apologetic smile to Luigi, who was incredibly thankful that he had put on a towel beforehand. His manhood threatened to release as he gazed at Link's naked body, his blush returning to him. He secretly hoped Link would push him against the wall, throw away his towel and grab him hard, allowing him to loss his innocence to the man he loved. One touch from Link; he would be in pieces.

Link noticed Luigi staring at him and blushed shyly, giving Luigi a smile that made his heart melt.


	3. Chapter 3

The changing room offered quiet relief as Luigi wept. Everyone had left already, including Mario, who was nowhere to be found. Luigi didn't care though; he never wanted to see Mario again after what had happened. He sat wordlessly on the bench, hands covering his face and tears flowing freely. This had been the worst day of his life. He felt humiliated, violated, and most of all... scared.

"What's going to happen to me?" he cried woefully, "No one will talk to me any more, I'll probably get kicked out of the club altogether."

With this, Luigi banged the bench with his fist in anger. Why did he have to be like this? He was a freak, and he was a coward for not being able to accept it. He didn't want to 'come out' to anyone- he just wanted to be normal. Why was that so much to ask?

Suddenly there was a flush from the nearby toilet and Luigi froze in terror. How long had someone been listening? Luigi felt a sickness inside his stomach, sensing that things were about to get even worse.

But instead of crumbling with humiliation, Luigi felt a familiar chill when he saw who was there. Standing a few metres away was Link, wearing only a towel and still dripping from the shower. Luigi sat frozen while he stared at the beautiful man in front of him, fresh tears blurring his vision. Link kept Luigi's gaze, both sympathy and sadness flooding his deep eyes. He wanted to say something to comfort Luigi, but he felt no words were needed right now.

Luigi lowered his gaze shamefully. "Please don't look at me like that."

Link didn't reply, unable to draw his eyes away from the fragile man. He walked towards Luigi and gently held his chin in his hands, forcing him to look into Link's soulful eyes. Link gave Luigi a warm smile, which made fresh tears roll down his face while he was hypnotised by those pure eyes. What Link said next was an angel's guidance in Luigi's mind, an order he couldn't ignore.

"You need to accept who you are."

Luigi crumbled at this, his head lowering as he let himself reach breaking point. "I can't," Luigi choked, tears running like a waterfall while his body shook. He kept repeating this over and over in his mind, trying to block out the heavenly voice he was hearing. "I'm not strong, not like you. I..." the words Luigi uttered next were poison in his throat. "I'm a coward."

All of a sudden Luigi felt himself lifted up onto the bench, so he was at eye level with Link. He trembled apprehensively at how close he was to the hero. Link eyes were alive with passion, and Luigi felt a fire come alive inside him as well.

"You have survived great humiliation, a violation of privacy that nearly cost you your virginity, and being shunned by your brother in your time of need. If there's anything you're not, it's a coward."

Link caressed Luigi's face in his hand and moved closer towards his shell-like ears, which were now a deep shade of red. "You're beautiful," Link whispered, with the loving tone of a guardian angel.

Without a need for words, the two men slowly pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Luigi had never felt an experience so amazing, and despite trying to restrain himself he couldn't help but slide his tongue into Link's mouth. Luigi wrestled with Link's tongue, letting small moans escape from his mouth while he grew hotter and hotter. Abruptly Link's tongue retreated, leaving Luigi gasping and clutching the wall behind him. Link couldn't help but marvel how much of an effect he had on Luigi. He stood weakly leaning against the wall, mouth agape and breathing heavily. His innocent eyes were now half closed, giving Luigi a lustful but flustered expression. Link smiled and began to rub his hands over Luigi's body, which caused him to arch his body forward with pleasure. Link erotically kissed and bit at Luigi's neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he gradually led up to his ear. Link licked seductively over his sensitive skin, and a stifled gasp escaped from Luigi.

"That's it, let it out," Link whispered soothingly into Luigi's ear, while he quietly began to undress him.

Luigi lost control of his breathing, and though he was aware that he was being undressed he didn't protest. He began to moan in anticipation, his body struggling to hold on for a little longer until he was free from his clothes. His eyes were closed, partly because of arousal but also because he didn't want to accept what he was doing. When Link had removed his overalls, and had pulled his shirt over Luigi's head, he stood back without a word. This caused Luigi to open his eyes curiously, and he was met with an intense stare from his love. There was a heated pause, and then Link spoke.

"Do you trust me Luigi?" Link said, his voice almost a whisper.

Luigi was briefly thrown by the question, and simply stared at Link while he tried to understand what the hero meant.

"Y-yes?" Luigi stuttered hesitantly while still looking into Link's soulful eyes.

Link smiled warmly, and carefully removed the towel around his waist. Luigi gasped and his eyes immediately darted towards Link's considerable length. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He couldn't help but think this was all a dream, that none of this was real and he was going crazy. Luigi began to tremble, and was unable to take his shocked gaze away from the foreign yet desirable site in front of him. But soon shaming thoughts returned to him, and his eyes welled with tears. Link didn't say a word while he wrapped his hands around Luigi's waist, and pressed his toned body against him. This triggered a startled gasp from Luigi, who tried to hide his blush from Link. The hero laughed playfully, and began to grind his body against the shorter. Luigi suddenly felt a sensation unlike anything he had ever felt, as Link's body made heated and intense contact with his own. He couldn't suppress the sensual moans leaving his mouth, while he closed his eyes with content. Luigi no longer felt remorse; he knew in that moment Link was the only person he needed. Luigi could hear Link enjoying himself just as much as he was, and this made his arousal intensify. Both men increased their volume as they felt each other grow hard, and while this made Link quicken his pace Luigi felt himself grow weaker. Suddenly Luigi felt Link pull away, and he was left breathing heavily. When he looked down and saw his erection Luigi reddened, his face a mixture of confused innocence and desire. Luigi's gaze then shifted to Link's member, which looked even more impressive when hardened. Link laughed shyly at Luigi's amazed expression, and bent to pick up a bottle that was next to Luigi, but hesitated.

"Do you mind if I use this?" Link asked kindly.

Luigi gave a puzzled frown, and tried to steady his breath to reply. "N-no."

Link tipped the bottle of lotion and squeezed the liquid onto his hands. Luigi continued to watch in nervous confusion as Link applied a generous amount to his fingers and his member. Link saw Luigi's baffled expression and was anxious to proceed. But judging by Luigi's true blue eyes, Link knew he trusted him completely. He slowly lifted Luigi off his feet so his legs were around his hips, but he froze when he felt the shorter trembling in his hands. Link looked up with concern, to find Luigi breathing shakily. His face was a mixture of panic and passion, unable to decide on one particular emotion. Link knew he had connected the dots, and comfortingly ran a hand through Luigi's hair. He kissed his neck to sooth him, and slide his finger into his entrance.

Luigi gasped, feeling Link's finger fill him completely and cause his muscles to tighten. He breathed hard while Link thrust his finger in and out, and he yelped when he felt another finger enter him. The two fingers spread him apart, opening him up and letting his true self surface. When he felt the third finger spread him even wider he cried out loudly, spreading his legs further to make things easier and more comfortable for both men. When Link's fingers retreated, Luigi gave a large sigh, and felt an intense desire run through him when he felt strangely empty.

Link saw the desperate, erotic look in Luigi's eyes and knew he was ready. He leaned in close to caress Luigi's flushed cheek, and positioned himself so his manhood was touching Luigi's entrance. Link stared lovingly into those deep eyes, which were no longer the dull blue of innocence and guilt that they had been before.

"I love you," Link whispered, and penetrated deep into Luigi while gazing into his eyes.

Luigi's breath caught in his throat when he felt Link's length enter him, stretching him open and spreading him apart. He cried out sharply, and squirmed in Link's arms as he tried to endure the pain. Luigi closed his eyes tightly and clutched the wall behind him for support, but his current position made him powerless to whatever Link had planned. Suddenly Luigi shouted erotically as Link struck a particular place inside him. He opened his eyes wide from the impact, and blushed furiously when he realised Link was still staring at him. Luigi felt shameful for crying out so loudly, but a burning desire soon arose and he trembled in apprehension. Link then began to thrust rhythmically against the same spot, and Luigi cried out each time it was hit. He tried to muffle his voice, but he got more and more excited with each wave of pleasure coursing through him. He noticed that Link was going painfully slow, and this made Luigi release a drawn-out moan. Link understood and began to thrust faster, making Luigi increase his volume. His entire body burned, and he could hardly believe how aroused he had become.

Luigi's dignity and self-control melted away when his body took over. He had never wanted something so badly in his life. He tried to lift his legs even higher, but his body was so tense that he could barely move. Luigi tried to find his breath, but he kept interrupting himself with his moans.

"M-m-more," Luigi groaned desperately, hoping that his lover would answer his plea. Link spread Luigi's legs even further and drove into him hard, pounding into his sweet spot while increasing his speed. Luigi shouted and moaned with pleasure, unable to contain the amazing sensations he was feeling. Each wave turned into a thunder shock, coursing powerfully through his entire body and not leaving him time to recover until the next shock hit.

"More!" "More!"

Luigi was so close to his peak, his shaft was a pillar that tortured him, teased him until he was a begging mess, oblivious to everything else. He called out Link's name repeatedly, unable to stop until he reached breaking point. Suddenly Link felt himself peak and he gave one last thrust, filling Luigi completely with his seed. He moaned Luigi's name erotically, still feeling him tremble in his hands. Confusedly Link looked up to find Luigi looking at him in desperation, his manhood so erect Link knew he must need just one more push. Luigi began to panic and cried out in frustration, begging his member to release so he can feel complete. Link didn't pull out of the shorter even though he was exhausted; Luigi needed to give in, otherwise he would never accept himself for who he is. Carefully Link bent down so that Luigi could rest on the bench, leaving Link's hands free to move. Without warning, Link grasped Luigi's length and jerked it upward forcefully while thumbing his tip, causing Luigi to shout and pound his fist against the bench with arousal. Luigi was put out of his misery when he saw his manhood fire a white substance onto his chest while Link was still gripping it, and a continuous moan escaped from his mouth. He closed his eyes while the orgasm ran through his body, and he let out a weak syllable as a form of 'thank you' to Link.

Link laughed tiredly and relinquished his hold on Luigi, leaving him to collapse against the wall, his legs still spread apart. Link looked lovingly at the beautiful sight in front of him and was at a loss for words once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Even though the arena had not changed in a day, the atmosphere had differed considerably. The air around the fighters was thick with tension and gossip from what had transpired between Link and Luigi, and no one had heard a word from Mario ever since. In fact, no one had any idea where he had gone.

Luigi sat silently on the side-line bench, accompanied by Link who sat next to him for comfort. He thought about sitting alone to not spark any more drama, but Link had insisted he would stand by him. "If they want to get to you, they'll have to get through me," Link had said, and these words brought a timid smile to Luigi's face. As far as Luigi was aware, no one had known what had happened between him and Link, but there was surely speculation considering everyone knew Link hadn't left with the rest of the fighters yesterday.

Captain Falcon walked to the front and faced the fighters, and the whispers from the crowd died down.

"Since Mario isn't here, I'll be organising today's fights," Captain Falcon stated, and no one complained. Luigi was actually quite relieved that the fights would still take place, as it would take people's minds off of the scandal that was the hot topic amongst fighters.

"Now first up on the list we have a 1 on 1 match. Next on the list to fight is…Luigi."

This caused the crowd to murmur and giggle, with some people whispering jeers that were like daggers to Luigi's heart. He drew into himself and looked at the ground shamefully, which made Link clench his fists tightly while his eyes turned an icy blue.

"Do we have anyone who would like to fight Luigi?" Captain Falcon shouted, in order to be heard over the talking crowd, but no one paid attention.

"I will."

The voice that spoke up shocked the crowd into silence, and everyone turned towards the source of the voice. Even Link gasped in alarm and turned his head, but Luigi stayed frozen. His eyes were wide, and he felt a sickness inside him at the sound of his brother's voice.

Mario sauntered down the stairs that led to the entrance, taking his time to ensure everyone noticed him. The crowd buzzed excitedly at the drama that was about to take place, but Link stayed silent and glared suspiciously at the red-clad plumber. Mario's eyes were no longer heartfelt or kind; now they were cold, bitter…with a hint of shame.

Mario made his way through the crowd in search of Luigi, ignoring the crowd like it was only him and his brother in the room. When he found his brother Mario stood silently in front of him, an emotionless mask covering his face. Luigi didn't look up, he simply stared at his brother's feet as if they contained the words he wanted to say. Link continued to pierce his gaze into Mario but he was ignored. The tension rose as the crowd's noise died down, but Luigi still didn't look at his brother. Mario's expressionless face gradually spread into a sly smile.

"Scared, bro?" Mario sneered maliciously, and Link had to restrain himself from punching the plumber.

These words stabbed Luigi, but he failed to feel the blow as his body had become numb. His normally calm eyes turned fiery as fire rose from inside him at his brother's words. Vicious, biting thoughts circled Luigi's mind, making him grow angrier and angrier. "Mario didn't care about him, he was ashamed of him, and he never wanted to see him again."

Luigi rose suddenly, his eyes alive with a sense of confidence he had never felt before. He stared silently into his brother's eyes, and he clenched his fists to make blazing green flames engulf his hands. Mario's smile showed he wasn't going to be friendly, but neither was Luigi.

The brothers entered the arena without another word to each other. They readied themselves in their positions, and when the alarm sounded they both raced towards each other. The crowd erupted in shouts when they clashed, landing punches and blows to each other with incredible speed. The fire from both their hands mixed together as they fought, flames of red and green flying wildly like fireworks. Suddenly Mario gave Luigi a dirty kick to his crotch, causing him to cry out in agony and fall to the floor. The crowd gave a loud collective gasp of disapproval, and Link's heart sank into his stomach as he stared at his fallen love.

Mario laughed sharply and he began to let his emotions seep through.

"What's the matter, can't take it?! You…you-" Mario exploded viciously, his mind searching for the worst insult he could think of. "You gay-lord!"

Luigi's throat tightened and he shook with fright. "W-wht?" he stuttered, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"You heard me," Mario yelled, and his anger peaked as he shouted all the words he knew would hurt Luigi. "You're a coward, a girl, pathetic, queer!"

With each insult Mario kicked at Luigi who lay huddled on the ground, eyes closed and shaking with fright. The green plumber couldn't believe what was happening, that his brother could be so cruel and unforgiving. He could only feel the pain of his brother assaulting him, and the biting words that boomed in his ears. The unending darkness that surrounded him closed in and suffocated him, squeezing his lungs so he couldn't breathe. It gave Luigi no hope, no sympathy as Mario's words circled in his brain and took over his mind. All of a sudden Luigi felt the kicking stop, but kept his eyes shut and didn't dare to move. His fear heightened when he realised Mario had bent down to speak into his ear, obviously wanting the next words he spoke to cut deep into him.

"If you think no one saw what you did with Link yesterday, you're wrong," Mario hissed, and Luigi felt his heart stop. "You certainly could take that pain, couldn't you?"

Luigi whimpered in horror as he felt everything come crashing down onto him. He cried openly, all the anger and confidence he had found abandoning him and leaving him a coward once again. He couldn't move, he couldn't open his eyes to face cruel reality, he couldn't scream in anguish at everything he was. All he could do was cry.

Just as Luigi couldn't take any more pain, he heard an arrow race past his ear, followed shortly by his brother yelling in pain when it struck him. Luigi cautiously opened his eyes, turning his head to find Mario struggling to pull out the projectile that had struck his arm. He then turned dazedly to where the arrow came from, and found his lover standing protectively over him. Luigi saw Link glow in the light, like he was a guardian angel send from heaven to end his torture. He stared in awe and admiration at the hero, and though he still looked impossibly pure his eyes were full of hatred. He stormed over to the injured Mario and grabbed him by his overalls.

"How dare you!" Link erupted, his icy eyes stabbing into Mario while he shook him violently, "How dare you treat him like that!"

Luigi stared at the sight before him, paralysed with shock. He had never seen Link this angry, and he didn't know whether to be frightened or honoured.

Tears of anger filled his eyes as Link threw Mario to the ground. Despite his fragile state he turned to the crowd with defiance, and faced the astonished faces that judged him silently. Link took a deep breath to compose himself, and spoke to the crowd of faces.

"I don't care who you are, what you think, or what you say about me. The truth is I don't care, and I'm tired of hiding my feelings."

Link felt his heartbeat race, and made sure the words he spoke next were heard by everyone.

"I love Luigi," Link yelled passionately, and turned to the green plumber whose face was alight with joy. "…With all my heart." Link spoke gently to Luigi, and his voice was choked with tears.

Link then focussed his attention back to the crowd, which now stared with mixed faces of guilt, shock, and wonder.

"And if anyone has a problem with that, they'll have to go through me," Link announced with the courage of a true warrior.

With this, the hero walked towards Luigi and extended a hand to help him up, but the plumber found he couldn't move. All he could do was stare at the wonderful man in front of him, his vision blurry with tears of joy. He couldn't believe such an amazing man would confess is love for him, that he didn't ever have to be ashamed of loving the only person he ever wanted. Luigi smiled tearfully up at Link, and for the first time in ages he felt truly happy.


End file.
